La muerte de Barney
by Naoki-san1
Summary: se perdio la death note?..... donde esta?... que barney se murio?, pero quien lo mato?..... esta todo fumado


Hola!, aquí estoy con otra mini historia careciente de sentido de death note, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews.

Era un día normal….si como muchos otros……misa mirándose al espejo diciendo lo hermosísima que es y lo perfecto que es su light-kun, light alabándose a el mismo y siendo un mugre narcisista como lo es siempre, queriendo acabar con el mal de la tierra y eso…. Y por ultimo L que como siempre tragaba todo tipo de comida, mientras sea dulce, ya saben, pasteles y todas esas cosas, mientras ve las pantallas y revisa su computadora, y como saben, light y L están amarrados…bueno, no amarrados, encadenados, veian la tele, en la noticias dijeron que barney se había muerto…..jeje, de repente a light le dan como que ganas de hacer el bien y matar a unos cuantos criminales, ya saben, trabajo de dioses y eso, pero…..

- ne, L, ¿donde esta el cuaderno??- dijo el chico con complejo de dios mirándolo como si no le interesara mucho.

- mmm, ¿cuaderno??- dijo pensativo, mientras saboreaba un delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

- si, el cuaderno- afirmo kira mirandolo de forma extraña.

- mmmm….cuaderno……………………………………………….¿cual cuaderno??- pregunto L como si no tuviera la mas minima idea de lo que hablaba ese chico vanidoso y narcisista maldito.

- mmmmmm……ya sabes, el death note- dijo Light tratando de no parecer impaciente.

- ah……..ese cuaderno- dijo L como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

- si……..¿donde esta??- repitio la pregunta el chico asesino.

- mmmmmmm…………¿donde lo puse??- se dijo L mirando al techo como si estuviera recordando.

- (con una vena saltándole en la frente) ¿n-no recuerdas donde la pusiste??- pregunto con ganas de matarlo en ese mismo instante.

- mm……no- dijo L como si nada- ¿y para que la quieres de todos modos??-pregunto inocentemente como cachándolo.

- ammm, este…yo…pues……para, para, pues para revisar algo- dijo Light con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………………………………………….cielos, este pastel esta delicioso- dijo después de probar un bocado, haciendo caso omiso a lo que decia light.

Light se cae de la silla en una típica caída anime, ya saben, esas que se caen y luego luego se levantan tan rápido que ni nos damos cuenta, jaja, como sea……sigamos…

- mmm…. Te caes de la nada….eso es extraño- observo ryuusaki de forma curiosa.

- em…seee….como sea……..no es posible que hayas perdido esa libreta, debes estarme bromeando- dijo el convencido como si sus poderes ultra mega super duper fascinantes de matar criminales para hacer el bien a la humanidad pendieran de un hilo.

- emmm….pues no……no te estoy bromeando Light-kun……no tengo porque hacerlo además de que soy un raro que solo se la pasa tragando y estoy obsesionado con que tu eres kira y que misa misa es la segunda kira además de que estamos encadenados y es extraño que me preguntes si la libreta ha estado con los dos todo este tiempo, lo cual significa que si yo hubiera guardado la libreta en algún lugar tu hubieras visto y como veo que me estas preguntando, por lo cual es deducible que entonces yo no la tome, se puede decir que alguien mas en este edificio ha tomado la libreta y la ha puesto en otro lugar- explico L para despues tomar aire y un bocado de un mantecado que andaba por ahi.

- "cielos…..como pudo aguantar tanto la respiración?", como sea, entonces quien pudo haber sido??- los dos voltearon a ver a misa quien estaba dando vueltas en el suelo.

A L y a light les sale una gotota y se ven como si fuera lo mas extraño que han visto…o lo mas estúpido….jajaja…como sea, misa al notar que la miraban paro de dar vueltas en el suelo.

- light-kun!!- grito ella corriendo hacia su amor platónico en cámara lenta y con estrellitas de fondo.

- mmm…calculo que a esa velocidad llegara en dos minutos y 34 segundos- calculo light viendo a misa correr en cxamara lenta.

Después de dos minutos y 34 segundos llega misa adonde se encontraban light y L.

- "ja, era obvio, tuve la razón"-penso soberbio el disque dios.

- hola light-kun- dijo misa con voz súper grave porque todavía estaba en cámara lenta.

- misa, ya deja eso de la cámara lenta- dijo fastidiado light al escuchar una voz asi de grave proveniente de ella.

- ah….gomen- se disculpo ella riéndose y ya hablando normal.

- "oh…misa seguro es el segundo kira…¿como puede controlar el tiempo??'"- pensaba L impresionado.

- misa, ¿de casualidad agarraste el death note??- pregunto light mirando de forma iracunda a la pobre de misa.

- mmmmmm…….no recuerdo- dijo ella sin mas.

- vamos haz un esfuerzo "pon a trabajar la mísera porción de cerebro tuyo por una vez en la vida"- pensó molesto kira.

- ettoooo………………- dijo ella agarrándose la barbilla y viendo el techo- ¿los focos siempre fueron azules??- dijo entretenida

- misa- dijo kira como reprendiéndola y con la vena a punto de estallar.

- ejejeje, gomen, gomen- rio nerviosa- mmm……….talvez….no me acuerdo……..amenos que……..- dijo como si recordara algo importante.

- ¿que??, ¿que pasa??- cuestiono exaltado light.

- oh cielos, deje prendido el horno- dijo apurada.

- ¿eh??- se dijo L ya que era todo un descubrimiento que misa cocinara algo por si sola.

- y eso ¿que diablos tiene que ver?- dijo un poco mas molesto.

- oh gomen, esque me acorde de pronto…….mmmmm- contesto la chica algo intimidada por la contestacion del chico.

- como sea, ¿entonces no lo tomaste??- dijo como tratando de calmarse.

- no, pero creo que matsuda si lo hizo- sonrio ella.

- ¿matsuda??, eso es extraño, ¿para que querría el la libreta??- se decia L, pensandolo profundamente.

- … tendremos que buscarlo- intervino light.

- no es necesario, seguro esta en el edificio- dijo ryuusaki tan normal como siempre.

- ¿quien?? ¿Matsuda??- cuestiono el chico peli-rojo.

- ¿eh??, no, el salió con tu hermana- le dijo el peli-negro como si nada.

- ah bueno……¿que??- reacciona de repente light.

- … pensé que lo sabias- dijo el detective indiferente.

- como sea………¿entonces dices que la libreta esta aquí??- pregunto el esperanzado.

- pues si……le puse un dispositivo y si saliera de este edificio habría sonado una alarma, así que despreocúpate- dijo como si se tratara de una libreta cualquiera.

- tengo una idea!!- grito la rubia.

- ¿mmm?? "eso no puede ser bueno"- penso mirando a la modelo.

- busquémosla y el que la encuentre se lleva un premio- dijo ella emocionada

- esa es una…..- decia lught con la intencion de decirle que era demasiado infantil pero...

- muy buena idea!!- dijo L entusiasmado.

- ¿ah si??- dijo el contrariado- "yo pienso que es estúpido"- se dijo viendo como slataba misa de la emocion.

- hai, el que gane se lleva…..emmm……………….un pastel enorme de cuatro pisos con dos tipos de chocolates y fresas en su interior además de tener duraznos arriba ….ah y un vaso de leche- dijo L como si la leche no importara y como si con un vaso fuera suficiente para tragar todo eso

- ¿que??- Light empezaba a pensar que ese no era L, actuaba demasiado extraño, era eso o los pasteles al fin le hacian daño.

- ¿que??, estas loco……..ese no puede ser un premio- dijo asqueada la segunda kira.

- ¿por que no??- desilusionado dijo el chico detective mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con su dedo.

- porque si yo gano no pienso en comerme ese tonto pastel……eso engorda- le recrimino la chica.

- para eso están las dietas misa-san- contesto sonriente el chico.

A Misa le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza y se le queda viendo raro a L.

- "parecen un par de críos de preescolar"- pensó Light mientras los veía estresado y con la mano sobre su frente.

- ¿tu que dices light-kun??- volteo L para después observarlo atentamente al igual que misa.

- ……………………………….- ciertamente no pretendia decir nada, esa era lo bastante estupido.

- ¿light-kun??- lo miro la rubia con una mirada suplicante

- arréglense ustedes……….- les dijo light como si fuera una cosa totalmente tonta….bueno si lo era.

- mmmm….pero light-kun…tu también tienes que jugar- dijo L mirándolo.

- ¿eh??, ah no….no me metan en sus juegos de mocosos- dijo Kira negando que eso pudiera pasar.

- mm… pero si yo juego tu juegas……..- dijo L señalando las cadenas.

De repente a light se le ocurre una idea.

- bien…. Jugare- dijo sonriendo malvadamente ante Su idea malvada.

- ¿de verdad??- pregunto la chica lanzándose sobre light tirándolo al suelo… y como es de esperarse también tiro a L , solo que el sobre ella… así que le hicieron sándwich- ahhhh!!, quitate pervertidote!- grito misa al ver a L sobre ella.

- tu tuviste la culpa- sonrio L sin poder evitarlo.

- bueno jugare si el premio es lo que encuentras- termino light cuando se hubo parado y quitado a misa de encima.

L lo miro sospechosamente.

- ¿a quien quieres matar?- pregunto L en parte broma y en parte en serio.

- ay ¿que te pasa?... si yo colecciono cuadernos… y es obvio que este es muy raro- inventaba light mientras L lo seguia mirando.

- …. No sabia de esa afición tuya light-kun……bueno…. Esta bien…. Si yo la encuentro me gano un pastel, si misa lo encuentra se gana una cita conmigo…

– ¿que??- grito la rubia al escuchar semejante tonteria.

- Y si light lo encuentra se gana la libreta … y así todos felices- termino el chico haciendo caso omiso de los reproches de la chica hacia el.

- noo…. No están todos felices… yo así no estoy feliz…..-decia la chica desesperada.

- por eso es bueno comer dulce…..-le dijo ofreciendole una rebanada de pie de limon.

- nooo….. yo quiero una cita con light-kun- dijo haciendo pucheros la modelo.

- bueno… ¡comencemos!- dijo light caminando escaleras arriba.

Misa fue a su habitación y empezó a buscar, después salió y entro a otro dormitorio, casulamente al de light.

L fue directo al cuarto de misa y empezó a abrir cajones, curiosamente los de la ropa interior de misa.

- ¿porque buscas aquí??- le pregunto Light a L al verlo tan entrado en el cuarto de la chica.

- uno nunca sabe light-kun- dijo riendo pillinamente al ver la ropa de la chica.

Así pasaron las horas y nadie encontraba nada, misa se estaba empezando a desesperar, casi se emociona cuando vio algo negro bajo un sillón…. Pero…. Se arrepintió de mirar cuando vio que eran unos calzones negros…. Aunque los guardo por si eran de light.

L había buscado en casi todos los lados….. de la habitación de misa, cabe agregar.

- ….mejor salimos de aquí…… no va a estar aquí… además, que oportunidad tengo de encontrarla si estoy aquí contigo… seria mejor que me desencadenaras… ¿no??- sugirio de manera sospechosa light.

- bueno…. Talvez… pero si lo hago ya no podría vigilarte- le recordo L a Light.

- ahh…. No esta aquí…..solo perdemos tiempo… no se porque te la pasas tanto en el cuarto de misa- dijo estresado.

- mm…… la ciencia- se dijo sin mas L.

- si…. Claro- se dijo Light sin creerle ni una palabra.

Paso mas tiempo…. Y no aparecia.

De repente suena la alarma.

- …. Han sacado la death note- dijo L.

- vamos………- se puro Light jalando a L.

- no te preocupes un policía detendrá al secuestrador de libretas en cuanto haya oído la alarma- lo calmo L.

5 minutos después…

- amm…. Disculpe- se acerco un oficial llamando la atención de L.

- ¿si??... ¿quien es nuestro sospechoso??- contesto el susodicho.

el policía señalo a una niña de 3 años.

- ¡hola!... ¿me das el cuaderno?- dijo L con la mano extendida, pero a la niña le dio miedo L y sus enormes ojeras y empezó a llorar, L se alejo sin enterder su comportamiento.

– hola pequeña…. ¿Podrías darme el cuaderno?- le decia light con cara de maniaco.

La niña se escondió detrás del policía.

De repente llega misa.

- ¡ay pero que niñita tan bonita!- dijo llena de emoción… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que traía el cuaderno.

La niña de inmediato le sonrió.

- MMM… parece que misa misa puede hacer contacto con los infantes- razono L.

- es obvio…. Solo mirala- dijo Light señalándola con la mirada- parece una niña… solo que crecida.

- si…… mmmuuuuuyyyy crecida- dijo L para después los dos verla de arriba abajo.

- ¡misa!- Exclamo light.

- ¿mm??-cuestiono la chica.

- pidele el cuaderno- le ordeno el chico.

- claro mi light-kun- dijo sonriente, después se dirigió de nuevo a la niñita- oye… ¿me prestas tu cuaderno??- dijo ella señalando la libreta que la pequeña estaba abrazando.

En cuanto pregunto la niña empezó a llorar.

- ¿Que pasa??- dijo Misa acercandose a la niña.

- e que…. E que……- la niña abrió la libreta y le enseño un dibujo que había hecho de barney.

- ….tu………. barney…..- balbuceaba la rubia.

- ………….esta chiquilla si que sabe elegir a las victimas- se dijo el mirandola fijamente.

- demonios me gano la idea- maldijo Light por lo bajo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno…. Esta bien equis… lose… y no tiene mucho chiste…pero bueno..espero que almenos se hayan divertido algo.


End file.
